


A bit of magic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Modern magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: modern magic AU, in which Kenma can bring to real life whatever is on screen he is touching (phone, computer etc) and Kuroo is his classmate, who wants to know more about him, falls in love with him and loves cuddling with all kind of cats from photos and videos Kenma likes to bring to their life :)the gift for Rena (rena_does_art on twitter)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	A bit of magic

**Author's Note:**

> modern magic AU, in which Kenma can bring to real life whatever is on screen he is touching (phone, computer etc) and Kuroo is his classmate, who wants to know more about him, falls in love with him and loves cuddling with all kind of cats from photos and videos Kenma likes to bring to their life :)
> 
> the gift for Rena (rena_does_art on twitter)


End file.
